The objectives of this research are (1) to determine the mechanisms by which lipid mobilization is enhanced during exercise and (2) to determine what effect training has on the metabolic, lipolytic, and lipogenic capacity of adipose tissue. The experimental approach to be applied to the first question will include unilateral denervation of fat pads and the removal of the adrenal medulla and pituitary gland. These treatments will be applied singly and in combination. The animals will be exercised and lipid mobilication will be determined. Metabolic adaptations in adipose tissue in response to training will be examined by determining the activities of several key enzymes of the glycolytic and oxidative pathways. Adaptations in the lipolytic capacity of adipose tissue after training will be evaluated by determining the effects of ACTH and norepinephrine on adenyl cyclase activity of fat cell ghosts. Phosphodiesterase activity in fat cell ghosts from trained and untrained rats will also be determined. The effects of training on lipogenesis will be estimated from the incorporation of glucose into the triglyceride pool of adipose tissue.